Stay With Me
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Lost and Found" by carylfan10. Niles knows he's already scared Daphne off once, but he can't go on any longer without letting her know how he feels. Luckily, love and comfort aren't that far apart. One-shot. Rating is just to be safe due to a bit of innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Once again, out of boredom, I re-read one of Melinda (carylfan10)'s old stories and got inspired. This was the result. I know it's a bit of fluff, but I'm sure no one minds!

Kissing Daphne in the rain was something Niles knew he'd never forget. But sitting here on the couch next to her, warm and dry, was even better. He hadn't expected it to be this way. Still, there was a level of comfort between them that hadn't existed before. Daphne was curled up beside him as they watched one of her favorite movies.

Niles was only dimly aware of what was happening on the TV screen. The feeling of Daphne's body pressed so close to his was far too distracting. Several times, she'd quietly taken hold of his hand. During those moments, he found it hard to breathe.

The movie's credits began to roll, and Daphne turned off the television. "I can never get enough of that movie." She sighed. "Did you enjoy it, Dr. Crane?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't really paying very much attention to it." Niles knew he had to tell the truth or risk an embarrassing nosebleed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You should've told me if you weren't enjoying it."

"It wasn't that, Daphne. I just couldn't seem to focus on anything when you were so close to me."

Daphne blushed. "Oh." Suddenly she felt nervous, the same way she had earlier when she'd run out of the apartment. But she knew she couldn't do that again. Sooner or later, they'd have to talk about this. It might as well be sooner.

Feeling strangely bold, Niles took hold of her hand. "I know you were scared earlier, and I don't want you to feel that way. I know that this is a big step, deciding to go from being friends to something more. But I also know that I can't go on living here, thinking about you constantly, and yet not being able to tell you how I feel. So something needs to be done."

"I-I didn't know. I never thought of how that must feel. It isn't that I don't love you. I just wasn't sure what to do. That's why I ran out of here. But I had a feeling you would come after me. And you did."

Niles nodded. "When you ran out of here, I was so worried. I didn't know what might happen to you. I just knew I had to find you and fix whatever I did to upset you. And when I found you, I wasn't sure what you were going to do. Yell at me, run away again, or what. Kissing you was one of the most unforgettable moments of my life."

"Mine, too," Daphne said, smiling. "In me romance novels, the story always ends with the two lovers sharing a passionate kiss in the rain. But that never happens in real life! Except it did. I guess that means you've made one of me dreams come true."

Looking into her eyes, Niles felt a new rush of hope. "Tell me what the rest of your dreams are. All of them. Because I'd like to spend the rest of my life making them come true."

Daphne was quiet for a moment. There were so many things she'd wanted to do when she was growing up. Leave Manchester. Find a way to support herself while helping others at the same time. And, most importantly, find her soulmate. But now that she thought about it, she'd done most of those things. "I think they've already come true, Niles."

Niles' heart pounded. "Then I'll spend the rest of my life doing my best to make you happy. I promise. Just please say yes."

She didn't say a word. Instead, she simply leaned forward and kissed him. Niles responded by putting his arms around her, holding her close. For some reason, he felt like he couldn't let go.

This close to him, Daphne could hear and feel him breathing. It made her feel safe. Suddenly, she began to see how ridiculous this was. She was holding on to him as if her life depended on it. She knew they were safe on the couch in his brother's apartment. Yet she wanted to stay here forever. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Niles replied, gently rubbing her back. You can stay here as long as you like."

Just like that, Daphne began to relax. The quiet rhythm of his breathing began to lull her to sleep.

Niles began to realize that Daphne was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He considered waking her so she could go to bed. But, with a smile, he realized that as long as she was here in his arms, she couldn't run away again. Moments later, they were sound asleep on the couch. Though both were fully clothed, it was an experience as deep and memorable as any act of lovemaking ever could be.

**The End**


End file.
